


The Cutest Alarm

by 2ways2live



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, In Honor of the YOI 1 Year Anniversary, Just the Podium Family on an average morning, M/M, Rated T for language?, They're like two lazy puppers, Tickling, Viktor the Tickle-Monster, Yurio can't be saved, Yuuri and Makka just wanna sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: Yuri is very stubborn when it comes to waking up early. Viktor has a solution, and it involves the cutest alarm of all time.





	The Cutest Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> *Is lowkey late for YOI's birthday.* I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I was being laaaaaaazzyyy.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You Yuri!!! on Ice for ruining my life and so many others. We don't hate you for doing it, though.

"Yuuri, honey. Time to wake up."

"Umph..."

Viktor huffed an annoyed sigh. Yuuri was so useless when sleepy. The young man was practically dead in the mornings. But he knew one person that wouldn't be.

The Russian hopped out of bed-being mindful of Makkachin below him. He went into the next room over, where Yurio slept. Viktor crept slowly up to the bed. The teen slept without blankets or sheets, his limbs sprawled out on the mattress. His black tank top had ridden up a little, exposing a sliver of his pale tummy. The older Russian fell ontop of the blonde.

"HEY? GET OFF, GEEZER!" Yurio wiggled under Viktor. The silverette only chuckled.

"Goodmorning, Kitten." He kisses the top of Yurio's head. The teen lets out a disgusted noise.

"Let me sleep." He throws his pillow at Viktor's face. Viktor let's out a surprised gasp as Yurio smirks up at him. The blonde flutters his eyes close when he feels the extra weight disappear. The smirk stays on his face as he slowly drifts back to sleep.

Viktor hated to wake up alone. He loved it when he and Yuuri were up at the same time, giving each other good morning kisses and cuddles. But today he was exhausted. Even Makkachin was being lazy. Yurio was no exception.

What would wake the sleeping kitten? 

 

Oh. He knows.

"Oh Yuraaaaa~" Viktor sing-songed as his fingers ghost over Yurio's sides. 

The smaller Russian tenses at the tone of Viktor's voice. Yurio's eyes squeeze shut tighter and he holds his breath.

 

"VIHIHIKTOHOR NO!" Yuri squeals as Viktor drives his fingers into his sides. The older Russian's long nails scribble along Yurio's hips.  
His laughter is child-like and loud in the room. Vikor chuckles at the sound of the blonde's giggles.

"I hate yohohou- AHAHAHA, FUCK!" The silverette moves onto Yurio's tummy. He slowly lifts up Yurio's shirt. The blonde tries his best to fight him off, attempting to put his shirt back down.

 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Profanity, Yuratchka? I raised you better than that."

 

"YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME- NOHOHOHO!!" Viktor interrupts him by blowing raspberries on his skin. He simultaneously squeezes his sides. Yurio's laughter turns squeaky and quiet after some time. 

 

Viktor stands away from Yurio and puts down his shirt. The blonde tries to catch his breath and keeps his eyes tightly closed.

 

"I fucking hate you." He whispers. 

 

"What was that, kitten?"

 

"NOTHING, I'M AWAKE!" Yuri pops out of the bed and runs downstairs.

 

Viktor goes into the other room to find Yuuri sleepily cuddling Makkachin.

 

He's next...

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I just wanted to write Viktor tickling Yuri. I imagined their relationship to be brotherly somedays and father-son like on others.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for Reading!♡


End file.
